


Divine Retribution

by Moonlight (DreamingMoonlight)



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Author posting back catalogue to AO3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/Moonlight
Summary: Being Tendou's partner versus Tendou's keeper, sometimes it's a fine line with that guy.or:Tendou never did learn to share in primary school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series for Kabuto, you should probably at least understand why Tendou hates KagamiSr a lot. Deliberate writing style is deliberate, shut up, okay. :|
> 
> So, karma is a bitch. The very night that I manage to drag [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong) into GARO, I get this really dumb pwp idea and it won't leave me alone. I could have just let it go, but. You know how you sometimes have a deep and true urge to fill a fandom with really ridiculous fic because you love everyone so much? Yeah. Not that that doesn't explain my behavior in pretty much any fandom I've ever been in, mind.

Kagami already knew that Tendou had always had a tendency to show up when you least expected him or at the exact right moment when he was needed. Or at the worst possible moment if you were trying to slide something by him, always citing that 'the path of heaven' had led him there. Honestly, Kagami secretly suspected him of being a bit of a stalker sometimes, but he didn't push the issue. It wasn't like it would get him anywhere good and he'd sort of gotten used to it by now.

But still. He wondered a little at times.

And sometimes Tendou still managed to surprise him.

Kagami had not actually expected that Tendou might show up in the police commissioner's office while Kagami was waiting for his father to return from an afternoon meeting. He gave Tendou an odd look, but only received a cool glance in return. Great.

"Tendou, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to sound tired. Possibly there was a perfectly reasonable explanation here. Sometimes Tendou had one of those. "If you're still mad--"

"I'm not angry with you," Tendou said coolly, sailing past him for his father's desk, giving it a critical look over, like even his father's clutter offended him. Kagami hauled himself out of his seat and did an admirable job of not pacing the room. Or attempting to throttle Tendou.

"Well, if you're here because I had to cancel on you, that happens sometimes," Kagami explained reasonably and, if a little frustration leaked through, well, Tendou kind of deserved it. "You didn't even tell me you'd made reservations for today and it's my dad's _birthday_. It's a tradition that we go out for dinner together."

Tendou didn't look up at him from behind the desk and instead began shuffling things around into some sort of order that only made sense to him.

"Tendou, are you listening to--"

Tendou's hand lingered on one of the photoframes for a moment, just a second of pause, then turned it face down almost gently. "Kagami," he interrupted in a soft voice.

Kagami blinked at him in surprise and Tendou's mouth curved up just enough to be a smile by his standards.

"Come here for a moment."

Whatever Tendou had to show him, whatever was going through his head, it had Kagami's curiosity now, even if Tendou still had the worst timing ever, he--

As soon as Kagami was within arms reach, Tendou's fist was around his tie and he'd drawn Kagami flush up against him, mouth open and demanding against Kagami's own. In lieu of any actual brain functions, which had been briefly shorted out by the surprise and by the way Tendou's tongue licked at the corner of Kagami's mouth and his hips rolled once against Kagami's, instincts instead took over and Kagami leaned into him.

Tendou walked them backwards the one step it took to run them into the sharp edge of the desk. He leaned backwards a few degrees with a pleased, low hum, forcing Kagami forward until his hands were planted on the surface of the desk to support his weight. The faint thud and the feel of the polished desktop remind Kagami that it was _his father's office_ and even if Tendou's hand was working its way down Kagmi's body, even if Tendou's mouth was making all sorts of promises against his, it was _his father's desk_. In _his father's office_.

It was hard enough to pull away from Tendou at the best of times, much less when he was so warm and insistent against Kagami like this and Kagami sorts of felt it was massively unfair of Tendou to be so damn attractive, but he managed to separate them anyway.

"Tendou, what the _hell_ ," he panted, not helped by the way Tendou followed him, kissing down the length of Kagami's neck. "We have to stop this now."

"No, we don't," Tendou said against the hollow of his throat and, god, his hand closed gently over Kagami through the fabric of his lacks, palm pressing firmly while his fingers curled downwards and squeezed softly.

Kagami shuddered against him and he could feel Tendou's triumphant smile against his collarbone and why, _why_ did he have to find Tendou so damn hot? Aside from how everyone with eyes found Tendou really damn not.

"We are in _public_ ," he hissed, hands on Tendou's arms to push him back just far enough that Tendou could look at him with impossibly dark eyes that were intense enough to make Kagami shiver again. Or that may possibly have also been Tendou undoing the fly of his pants and sliding his hand down the front.

"I locked the door," Tendou said reasonably. Like this was a perfectly reasonable response to a perfectly reasonable situation.

"My dad will be back any minute!" There was _no way_ in which this was a reasonable situation and Kagami knew that he should back away now, he should push Tendou back and--

"Not for another half an hour at least." Kagami didn't bother to doubt him on this, somehow Tendou always knew these things, and, god, Tendou's half-smile was hot and his hand was hot and the _thought_ of Tendou as he--

"There's no shower here," Kagami tried again, remind himself that, no, Tendou really was crazy and that this was not reasonable at all. No matter how hot it was.

"I'm making an exception," Tendou said smoothly and Kagami looked really hard for the usual warning signs that Tendou had gone off the deep end because he was pretty sure that the only time _Tendou Souji_ would agree to sex without a thorough shower, before _and_ after, was if he'd lost every last shred of sanity he had left.

Except Tendou looked stable enough and not any more crazy than usual and, oh, god, he was torturing Kagami now. His hand was deft along Kagami's length even within the confines of his pants, Tendou's thumb sliding over the tip and rubbing just enough to center of the majority of Kagami's thoughts there. On what he really wanted and what Tendou was offering.

"We don't even have anything for--" he started desperately, knowing he was losing this argument but grabbing at one last chance at reason.

"Right pocket," Tendou answered with a soft smile, like a cat who'd gotten into the cream. Kagami was kind of horrifyingly turned on by that smile every time and Tendou knew it.

He let his head drop to Tendou's shoulder and didn't care if he sounded pathetic anymore. This was actually kind of a little painful, how badly he could want Tendou even in this situation. "Tendou, we can't. I can't do that to my dad--"--except thoughts of his father were getting further and further away, pushed back by the smell of Tendou's soap still on his skin and the heat of his arm draped over Kagami's shoulder and the feel of his fingers curling into the hair along the nape of Kagami's neck--"--we can't do this here in public."

"You think too much," Tendou said right in his ear, letting his fingers trail down Kagami's spine, more promises, more offers, more eagerness in his voice. Then, in one fluid motion from Tendou, Kagami knew he was doomed.

Tendou slid gracefully out of the soft black slacks he'd been wearing, the ones that emphasized his gorgeously long frame, letting them pool on the floor, forgotten along with Tendou's boxers, and he hopped up onto the desk's surface, one knee spread to either side of Kagami's hips. Tendou's leg hooked around him, just enough to draw Kagami forward, putting him in Tendou's reach again, so he could easily shove Kagami's jacket off his shoulders and finish undoing his belt buckle.

"Tendou," Kagami croaked, bracing himself against the desk again, desperately trying not to explode right then and there. "Are you really serious? Do you really want--"

Apparently satisfied with Kagami's state of half-undress, Tendou lay back against the desk, long fingers withdrawing from Kagami's length and leaving him feeling suddenly cold and too hot at the same time. All the necessary clutter had been moved out of the way and Kagami realized with a hopeless feeling that Tendou had really planned this from the second he'd walked into the room, probably from the moment he'd left his house and maybe from about two seconds after Kagami had said he had plans with his father. And it's not that Kagami hadn't already realized that, it was just that Tendou was half-naked and very much aroused and spread out over his father's desk like he owned it, like there was a perfect Tendou-shaped space for him to lay back into. And he wanted--

"I want you to fuck me right here," Tendou said bluntly, eyes dark with desire.

Kagami moaned and hated Tendou a little but maybe wanted him a whole lot more. It wasn't just that Tendou was offering, that he was willing; it wasn't like Kagami couldn't have (probably) resisted that. It was just. Tendou was _there_ and eager and wanted him as much as Kagami wanted him back, and the need to meet Tendou's desire, it was overriding everything else and--

Tendou reached for him by the tie again, pulling him down and sliding it off to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. "Hand," he ordered and Kagami let him take it without protest, watching and wanting and trying to hold on while Tendou pulled out a small tube and spread the cool, clear gel over his fingers. He gave Kagami a heated look up through the fringe of his hair, a smile curving up one side of his lips, and leaned back, guiding Kagami's hand down between his legs, pressing it up against his goal.

Obvious what Tendou wanted or not, Kagami forced himself to still, to _not_ spread Tendou open as fast as he could, to _not_ just slam into the tight heat waiting for him. He shook a little with the effort, but held steady, fingertips light against Tendou's entrance and so hard himself that he felt ready to break.

"Tendou," he said hoarsely. "Are you really sure? _Here?_ Because--"

Because it was crazy. Because it wasn't like he didn't trust Tendou, but if Tendou was only going to go halfway after Kagami threw himself over this cliff, he didn't know if he could stop or if he wouldn't die trying. He couldn't let Tendou be that cruel, not here in his father's office, not here where anyone could walk in on them, where--

Kagami glanced at the door again, but then Tendou's hands were on his face, pulling him back, drawing him in for another kiss.

"Focus on me," Tendou ordered, quiet and intense. He kissed Kagami one more time, mouth open and hungry. "I'm serious. I want you."

The simple statement was enough to make everything in Kagami spill over, everything he wanted, everything he needed right now. Tendou accepted him, went with him, relaxed around Kagami's fingers pressing into him, wrapping his legs higher around Kagami has he leaned back again, opening himself up further.

It was forever before Kagami finally withdrew and probably still not long enough to be proper, but Tendou was already flushed and hard and breathing heavy underneath him and neither of them seemed like they could wait. Tendou held the small foil wrapper up between two fingers and Kagami had no idea how he managed to open it and slide it on without dropping it, not with that half-lidded expectant look on Tendou's face or the way he tighted his grip on Kagami, but he managed it somehow.

"Ready?" he asked, poised and aching a moment later, but wanting to make sure. Tendou shifted beneath him and hummed a faint, but definite approval.

And the problem with fucking Tendou and trying to resist fucking him was that he was just as good as Kagami remembered. Pressing into him until he was solidly seated in the heat of Tendou's body was just as intense as he'd remembered, just as hot and tight and _perfect_ as he'd remembered. It was impossible to resist this, impossible to resist the feel of pulling backwards and sliding back in, just as good as the first time. And definitely impossible to resist the way Tendou's brows pulled together and his breath quickened as Kagami started slow but deep, pushing in as far as he could go, pulling back long enough for Tendou breath and then back again.

It didn't matter anymore where they were or that Kagami should have been horrified or that Tendou should have been in a fit about everything. It didn't matter that Tendou came here because he hated Kagami Riku--and Kagami knew enough about his father and Tendou and the Kusakabe family to guess how far Tendou's anger went. And it didn't matter that Tendou had conned him into this.

It didn't matter because thrusting into Tendou, because watching the way he arched up a little very time Kagami hit home, because the way Tendou's own cock felt in Kagami's hand as he stroked in time with every push into him, all of it was worth it in that moment. All of it was worth the way Tendou was so amazing and perfect.

It didn't take long to establish a rhythm, Tendou hitching his knees up fuarther as they sped up, making it easier for Kagami to go faster and keep the same depth as he rocked into Tendou, over and over and over, wanting to reach every last bit of Tendou. Just. _Wanting Tendou_ so much that he couldn't think of anything else but _this_ , this slick heat and _Tendou_.

Kagami wasn't sure which of them came first, he was too far gone to really process it, but it didn't really matter, as he exploded into Tendou, and then half a minute later or half a minute earlier, he couldn't remember, Tendou shuddered underneath him and clamped down hard and if Kagami hadn't just came or already been on his way there, one or the other, he definitely would have been at the soft, low moan Tendou made in the back of his throat.

Kagami fuzzily thought that might just have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen or heard and he'd known Tendou for over a year already.

He couldn't think about it too much, though. If he did, he would just get turned on all over again and he definitely didn't have the strength for that. Not half-collapsed onto Tendou like he was.

It was hard enough to prop himself back up and pull out, cleaning up what he could, when all he really wanted was... was to curl up with Tendou, put arms around him and take a very long nap.

Except reality was intruding again, aches and pains were already making themselves known. Kagami kind of winced to think how much more difficult it must have been for Tendou, even if he'd started this knowing how it would end.

Along with reality came guilt and horror at what they'd done in his father's office. In _his father's office_. There was no way it wasn't incredibly obvious what they'd done in here.

"Oh, god," Kagami muttered against Tendou's shoulder as he came back up, letting Kagami lean on him a little, even if he wasn't much steadier. "How the hell am I ever going to be able to look my dad in the eye again? He's going to know."

Tendou nudged him towards the chair he'd kicked out of the way earlier, Kagami's _father's office chair_ , and picked up his slacks off the floor in one motion and, really, Kagami didn't _want_ to think that Tendou sliding back into his pants was that hot, not even knowing what they'd just finished doing, knowing the aches and scrapes _he'd_ put onto Tendou would follow him home. It wasn't helping that Tendou looked quietly pleased with himself and not even a little remorseful.

It wasn't like Kagami expected him to feel badly about _that_ , he might as well as the sun to stop being too hot in the summer. But Tendou could at least acknowledge the position he'd put Kagami into. Or at least be a little apologetic that he'd used Kagami like this, which was kind of insulting when he thought about it.

"Stop that," Tendou told him, smiling as he leaned over Kagami's chair, one knee between Kagami's own. He bent down to kiss Kagami softly, one hand against Kagami's shoulder for balance, the other in his hair, lightly carding through.

"Tendou, stop," Kagami said firmly. He didn't push Tendou away, but frowned up at him. "Are you really okay with this? We...."

"What's wrong with it?" Tendou asked, voice soft but with an edge. Tension ran along his body, but he stayed where was.

"It's just," Kagami started, scrubbing a hand across his face. "I know you hate my dad and you're mad at me for cancelling--"

"I'm not angry with you," Tendou said evenly.

Kagami gave him a look at that, but Tendou's expression didn't change. Kagami let it go anyway. "But there are better ways to deal with it than this. Ways that don't involve manipulating and using your partner."

Tendou's eyes narrowed and he stepped back, crossing his arms dangerously. "You enjoyed it just fine a moment ago."

Sometimes Kagami really did want to punch Tendou in the face for real. He took a slow breath instead. "Yes, I did. But we both know that's not the point."

Tendou was pure lethal grace as he leaned back against the desk, still managing to look deadly even in rumpled clothes and an aura of having obviously just been laid. "And the point is?"

"The point is," Kagami said, trying to keep his cool by not looking at Tendou and reaching for his pants, "that you don't care how difficult you're making this for me, that he's my _dad_ , Tendou, how am I supposed to--"

Like nothing else Kagami had to say was worth waiting for, Tendou suddenly leaned forward into his personal space again and abpruptly cut Kagami off, his hands sliding along Kagami's shoulders until they fisted the collars of his shirt, and he was only centimeters from Kagami's face. His eyes were like lightning and all traces of good humor were gone.

"Now he'll know that it doesn't matter when or how he's in your life, you're my partner before you're his son anymore."

It was crazy, Kagami thought. It was crazy how Tendou could take him from one extreme to another just by revealing another piece of himself. One second Kagami was close to boiling over and the next....

Kagami wrapped his arms around Tendou, pulling him close as he stood, waiting until Tendou slowly started to relax into the embrace.

"Is that what this is about?" he murmured, more to himself than Tendou. Sometimes it was ridiculous how much Tendou's issues made Kagami want to beat his own head against a rock, but sometimes it was just as ridiculous how much they made him want to be with Tendou forever.

"Tendou," Kagami said slowly and pulled back to see an uncomfortable look on Tendou's face, not quite letting go of him. He really didn't care if the hug had repulsed him, sometimes Tendou really needed one. Kagami sighed with equal parts exasperation and fondness. "Tendou, why am I in a relationship with a crazy person? I'm starting to think that the Heavens are punishing me."

It was probably a good sign that he wanted to laugh--just a little--at the insulted look on Tendou's face and had to hide his smile by crouching down to reach for his jacket and tie. Tendou was still giving him a measuring look when Kagami finished dressing, so he sighed even more obviously at Tendou. "Or maybe I'm being tested to see if I'm worthy."

Tendou turned away from him, but Kagami could see a smile ghost across his face. "The path to Heaven has always been one of endurance," he agreed and it wasn't hard to know what he meant. Tendou picked up the photoframe on the desk and Kagami saw it was a picture of himself and Ryou, setting it neatly back in its proper place.

Kagami leaned against Tendou's back for a moment, chin over Tendou's shoulder and an arm brushing his side and Tendou seemed to get what he was trying to say.

"You should probably go," Kagami said softly. "Dad could be back at any time and you probably want to take about ten showers in a row, right?" He could feel Tendou huff once with the reminder and tried not to laugh.

"You as well," Tendou replied primly.

Kagami sighed. Tendou was right, he wanted a nice long shower as well--maybe not as much as Tendou, whose skin and to be crawling by now, but enough.

Still. "I'm going to wait here for dad. I can't just leave it like this."

"You're going out to dinner like that? To a _restaurant?_ Where they serve _food?_ " Tendou asked like Kagami had just suggested... well, like that last time Kagami had said he was going to pick up breakfast from McDonald's before work because he didn't have time for anything else. "That is completely--"

"No!" Kagami said, a little insulted that Tendou thought he would. "I'm just going to stay long enough to say to his face that I can't make it today."

Tendou relaxed against him. "Ah. I'll wait with you then."

Kagami didn't have to see his face to know that expression. " _No_ , Tendou. You've been a bastard enough today, I'm sure my dad will be properly chastized that he ever crossed you, all right?"

Tendou _hmm_ 'd quietly. "Divine retribution is not to be taken lightly," he agreed.

And that was Tendou for you, Kagami thought. Tendou was Tendou and always would be Tendou. But Kagami was his partner first and foremost now, he supposed. At least it wasn't all bad. He wouldn't really change it for the world.


End file.
